1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve, more particularly to a foot-operated valve for faucets and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, the control of water flow through most faucets installed in public places, such as in hospitals and public toilets, is usually accomplished by rotating a handle or by applying pressure on a lever. Thus, the risk of being infected with a disease is relatively high because of the need to operate the faucet by hand. In order to overcome this drawback, some establishments have installed faucets which incorporate a sensor to control water flow. However, such faucets can only provide a predetermined amount of water when in use and is incapable of satisfying the water needs of different people.